warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hema
The Hema is a burst-fire Infested rifle that requires a sacrifice of health in order to reload, but in turn fires accurate three round bursts of agents that can slash the health of an enemy by half. The weapon also inflicts lifesteal upon headshots, transferring damage dealt to enemies to the player. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Flesh and Cloned Flesh. **Its Status Effect will reduce an enemy's maximum health by 50% for 6 seconds. *High status chance. *Headshots will restore health to the player, equal to 10% of the damage dealt. *High accuracy and low recoil for a burst weapon. Disadvantages: * deals reduced damage against Machinery and Infested. *Relatively slow projectile speed. *Reloading will drain health from the player, depending on how much ammo is needed to be replenished. A full magazine costs 3% of your max health. Notes * The Hema is a highly accurate rifle that heals the player on headshots. To reload however, the player must lay out their arm as the weapon sucks some of their health. It will drain up to 3% of the player's max health depending on how much ammo needs to be replenished to the magazine. With the unmodded magazine size of 60, each bullet reloaded drains 0.05% max health. ** If the player is at 3% or less of their maximum health, the Hema will not kill the player when they reload or take any health depending on how much ammo is reloaded, though the health that was supposed to be consumed (I.e Player has 9/300 Health (3%)), will be consumed on the next reload, and if the player does not have the correct amount of health when reloading, the Hema will drain them of their health (In this case 9 health + the health needed for the current reload) regardless thus killing them. *Increasing magazine size does not increase the health drain per magazine. Thus, it decreases the drain per bullet. *It can be compared to a more effective anti-Grineer and Corpus version of the Paracyst, as its base damage allows for and for Grineer, or and for Corpus. Tips *Like all burst fire weapons in Warframe, you must time your clicks in order to fire the weapon at its maximum speed. Mashing the fire button will only stall and fire the weapon at different rates. Frame rates below ~30 FPS will also begin to slow the weapon down. Trivia *The Hema is the first weapon in Warframe that drains the player's health in order to reload. *''Hema'' is a word derived from the Greek word haima (αἷμα), meaning 'blood', and is used as a prefix to refer to objects or conditions relating to blood, e.g. "Hematology", "Hematoxin", etc. *Despite its in-game description, the weapon does not forge any ammo in any circumstance, as it uses ammo drops to replenish ammo. *The health drained by the Hema on reloading contributes to Chroma's Fury buff from Vex Armor, albeit in very small amounts. Bugs Media Hema Paracysts Big Sister (Darthmufin) de:Hema fr:Hema it:Hema Category:Primary Weapons Category:Research Category:Infested Category:Viral Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Burst Fire Category:Update 19 Category:Weapons